El Tercer Cuadrante
by MrRayney
Summary: La oscuridad que se alojaba dentro de su mente amenazaba con consumir su alma poco a poco. Su única alternativa era regresar a aquel lugar al lado de la persona más importante de su vida, ahora juntos deberán emprender un viaje hasta los confines del reino espiritual y llegar a aquel lugar donde ella podría desterrar al causante de su sufrimiento para siempre.
1. Tres demonios y una diosa

_**The Third Quadrant**_

_**Escrita por Princess Starfire of Tamaran**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Voy a serles completamente sinceros con esta historia, aquí nos salimos de lo que estábamos acostumbrados en lo que respecta a las historias de los Teen Titans a las que estamos acostumbrados.

¿Por qué digo esto? La autora de esta historia, nos presenta una historia que podría llegar a ser algo original…una historia que si no fuera por los personajes debería estar en FictionPress , esto debido a que le creo un pasado completamente diferente a Raven, aquí sigue siendo hija de Trigon, pero el lugar donde ella nació y los acontecimientos de su infancia son diferentes.

Esta historia se volvió una de mis favoritas y es debido principalmente a como se desarrolla la relación entre Raven y Chico Bestia, la manera original que nos presentan sobre el pasado de Raven aquí, es una historia asombrosa y desgraciadamente no es tan conocida como me gustaría que fuera.

Los capítulos no son largos, pero te dejan con ganas de que sucederán a continuación, en este capítulo se nos explica un poco sobre el pasado de Raven y el cómo se desarrollara esta historia, así que sin nada más que decir…¡Disfruten del capítulo!

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Tercer Cuadrante<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1: Tres demonios y una diosa**_

Ella se veía tan frágil. Sentada sobre sus rodillas en medio de la oscura habitación, con su capa rodeando su cuerpo como una clase de escudo, buscando protección. ¿De qué se estaba protegiendo? ¿De qué se estaba escondiendo? Con su capucha cubriendo meticulosamente su cabeza, escondiendo su cabello color violeta como la seda el cual se encontraba húmedo debido al sudor ¿Estaba tratando de no llorar? Era algo que él nunca sabría. Eran tan diferentes, tan distantes que a él le dolía. Se suponía que fueran amigos…no, ellos eran amigos. Tal vez no tenían una relación mucho más profunda como le hubiera gustado, pero seguían siendo amigos. Y él siempre estaría ahí para ella. Él esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista. Con esto en mente, el titán de piel verde comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, observando por última vez a su amiga antes de retirarse.

Ella jamás se dio cuenta de que él había estado observándola en silencio. Tal vez se debía a que estuvo demasiada concentrada en sus pensamientos. Toda esta situación se había vuelto una rutina. Ella se dirigiría a su habitación después de cenar, llegando justo a tiempo para colapsar en el suelo y sentir como su cabeza se convertía en un campo de guerra. Sintiendo como poco a poco estaba perdiendo el control de su mente. Trigon estaba arrastrándose lentamente por su paisaje mental, tomando control de Nevermore. Una a una sus emociones caían derrotadas en batalla contra el demonio en un vano intento de derrotarle. Cada noche tenía que meditar para mantener el control y darles a sus emociones la energía necesaria para seguir peleando. ¿Cuándo seria el día en que Trigon consumiría por completo su alma? ¿Cuándo seria el día en que finalmente se liberaría de su prisión? Jamás. Ella no se lo permitiría. Aún tenía un lapso de cuatro meses. Sin embargo, tan solo debía resistir otros tres más y ella finalmente habría ganado.

En total existían cuatro planetas que marcaban los confines del universo en el reino espiritual. Tres de ellos habían sido creados por poderosos demonios, mientras que uno fue creado por una diosa. Azarath, el cual había sido creado por Hevernix un demonio quien en un futuro se convirtió en Hades. Azarath gozo de paz y armonía una vez que Havernix dejo de gobernarlo para convertirse en Hades. Raven había nacido en Azarath. Fue un planeta que a pesar de gozar de paz y tranquilidad, una sombra de oscuridad cernía el planeta constantemente. La culpable de esto era Raven. Pues el día que había nacido, había desatado una pequeña muestra de sus poderes demoniacos sobre el planeta. No importaba que ella hubiera aprendido a controlar sus emociones. Aquella oscuridad había empañado permanentemente al pacifico planeta de Azarath y fue por esta razón que ella huyo a la Tierra. Ya que no podía soportar la culpa de haber hecho algo tan horrible.

Azarath se encontraba en el primer cuadrante del plano espiritual y el planeta que se encontraba el segundo cuadrante es Metrion. Metrion actualmente se encontraba siendo gobernado por Alderon. Metrion era un planeta gobernado por la guerra y creado antiguamente por un demonio llamado Intherol, el cual antiguamente había sido el prometido de Raven. Esto antes de que ella lo asesinara. De hecho, Intherol había decidido darle el nombre de Metrion a su planeta por Raven, esto debido a que Metrion era el nombre de Raven en su dialecto. A pesar de la muerte de Intherol, Metrion seguía siendo un planeta temido por todos.

Fue en ese momento que Raven abrió sus ojos bruscamente, desgraciadamente en ellos podía verse el miedo y la desesperación en su estado más puro.

Pues el tercer cuadrante. El tercer planeta. El lugar en donde ella podría desterrar a Trigon. Un planeta deshabitado en donde ella enviaría a Trigon en tres meses. El cual había sido creado por su madre, la diosa de la luz, el lugar creado con el único propósito de liberarse del control de Trigon…había desaparecido de su mente por completo.

Raven intento recordarlo, pero le era imposible. Sus recuerdos sobre ese lugar habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Ella salió rápidamente de su habitación, sus ojos violetas no mostraban otra cosa más que el miedo absoluto. Los objetos que se encontraban en los pasillos comenzaron a flotar y a vibrar mientras una energía oscura los cubría completamente, finalmente ella no pudo más y perdiendo el equilibro cayo al suelo, mientras se sostenía fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos. Tenía que recordar. Ella ya había planeado todo. Cuando lograra reunir la energía suficiente, con sus poderes ella alinearía perfectamente los cuatro planetas, lo cual le permitiría desterrar a Trigon y deshacerse de él, de una vez por todas. Solo había un problema y es que si ella no tenía éxito… moriría siendo asesinada por Trigon. Y ahora que el tercer planeta, el cual le permitiría tener el completo control de sus poderes una vez lo añadiera a su mantra…había sido borrado de su mente. Ella nunca había recitado por completo su mantra debido a lo peligrosos que seria. Pero ella tenía que correr ese riesgo una vez llegara el momento de desterrar a Trigon. Era por eso que Raven tenía que recordar aquel lugar.

—Azarath, Metrion…— Susurro Raven, pero no podía… ella no podía recordarlo, sacudió violentamente la cabeza y volvió a intentarlo— Azarath, Metrion…—

Pero no podía recordarlo en absoluto. Solo podía recordar a Azarath del primer cuadrante, Metrion del segundo y Zynthos del cuarto. Pero no recordaba nada sobre el tercer cuadrante. Jarrones y fotografías que adornaban los pasillos de su hogar comenzaron a romperse, la bombilla sobre ella exploto, fragmentos de vidrio caían sobre ella, cortando su pálida piel.

— ¡No!— Grito Raven a todo pulmón. Podía escuchar la siniestra risa de Trigon dentro de Nevermore.

¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho con sus recuerdos? Ella en esos momentos solo sentía la desagradable sensación de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Chico Bestia salió de su habitación en el momento en que escucho gritar a Raven. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando la vio, estaba sangrando de sus brazos debido a los fragmentos de cristal que cayeron sobre ella, mientras que varios objetos volaban de un lado a otro sin control.

— ¡Raven!— Grito preocupado Chico Bestia mientras corría hacia la hechicera y la acunaba en sus brazos— Raven ¿Puedes escucharme?—

Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas por sus compañeros y amigos, quienes salían de sus habitaciones despertando de sus sueños. Cyborg salió corriendo de su habitación y se maldijo una vez vio la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo. Robin y Starfire tardaron un poco más de tiempo en aparecer ya que ambos salieron de la habitación del chico maravilla, ambos aun tratando de ponerse sus respectivas vestimentas. Chico Bestia aun continuo acunando a Raven en sus brazos e intentando que despertara.

Raven finalmente logro darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, abrió sus ojos un momento para ver que todos sus amigos estaban a su alrededor y después volvió a cerrarlos, Chico Bestia podía escucharla susurrar su mantra y poco a poco la hechicera comenzó a recuperar el control. Las cosas a su alrededor dejaron de explotar y finalmente cuando todo se calmó, ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, solo para ver la preocupación en el rostro de sus amigos. Tan solo de verlos, Raven tuvo el impulso de explicar lo que estaba pasando.

—Si no recuerdo el nombre en los próximos cuatro meses…mi vida habrá terminado— Explico Raven mientras seguía temblando, Chico Bestia simplemente abrazo más fuerte a Raven.

—Amiga… ¿Qué quieres decir? No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí— Pregunto Starfire sin entender las palabras de la empática.

—Yo tampoco, Star…yo tampoco— Respondió Raven amargamente. Los recuerdos no se suponía que desaparecían en tan solo unos segundos…claro que…posiblemente tener a un demonio viviendo dentro de su cabeza tuviera algo que ver.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les dije? Si lo sé, todo esto de los planetas del plano espiritual y los demonios, que Raven estuvo comprometida, si es algo complicado, pero en los futuros capítulos de la historia se nos explica más a fondo todo esto…créanme yo cuando empecé a leer esta historia estuve algo confundido, pero eso fue lo que me motivo a seguirla leyendo.<p>

Ya saben cómo funciona todo esto, déjenme un comentario pues quiero saber que piensan de esta historia y si vale la pena continuarla, se acepta todo tipo de críticas, principalmente las que me señalen los errores pues quiero traerles una traducción perfecta pues se lo merecen y las que me alienten a seguir adelante, pues como he dicho anteriormente, algo de motivación no me vendría nada mal.


	2. Dentro de mi negra y oscura alma

Muy bien, aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic…lo sé, es sorprendente que lo esté actualizando tan rápido. Pero como he dicho los capítulos son algo cortos.

Sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión…así que tan solo disfruten del capítulo.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Tercer Cuadrante<strong>_

_**Capítulo 2: Dentro de mi negra y oscura alma**_

Raven estaba bastante cansada pero aún se encontraba retorciéndose en los brazos de Chico Bestia. Así que eso era todo. Tan solo viviría durante unos tres o cuatro meses, mientras que Trigon la devoraba de adentro hacia afuera. Era probable que él también moriría, al igual que ella. Pero ella no tenía oportunidad alguna de desterrar a su padre como se supone que debería ser, no a menos que mágicamente lograra recordar el nombre del planeta que se encontraba en el cuadrante tres, por el momento tan solo le quedaba esperar y morir a manos de su padre. Moriría sola…sin haber experimentado que se sentía ser amada.

Raven simplemente se sorprendió al pensar en esto último.

¿Por qué le importaba morir sin haber sentido aquella emoción? Ella jamás había pensado en eso antes. Ella siempre había sido una persona solitaria y hasta algo espeluznante. Rápidamente desecho esto de su cabeza ya que sentía que estaba pensando en algo irracional.

Rápidamente se liberó del agarre de Chico Bestia y regreso a su habitación, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a sus amigos preocupados.

Chico Bestia intento ir tras ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había cerrado su puerta con llave, sabía que sería totalmente inútil hablar con ella en estos momentos, por lo que decidió darle un momento a solas.

Chico Bestia simplemente regreso sin evitar observar celosamente como Robin, sostenía fuertemente la mano de Starfire. Sabía que no debería estar celoso de su relación, ya que tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, pero el hecho de que no podía ayudar a la mujer que tanto amaba le hacía sentir como un completo inútil y eso lo enfurecía, necesitaba ayudarla y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

—Voy a intentar hablar con Raven— aviso Chico Bestia con indiferencia transformándose en un gato de color verde y corriendo ágilmente por los pasillos hacia la habitación de la hechicera.

—Robin— susurro Starfire.

— ¿Qué pasa, Star?— pregunto Robin algo nervioso, mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

— ¿Cómo vamos a ayudar a nuestra amiga?— pregunto Starfire bastante preocupada.

Cyborg simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír aunque la situación fuera bastante deprimente. La princesa Tamaraniana a pesar de ser una guerrera de un planeta donde todos sus habitantes serían considerados como héroes por los habitantes de la tierra, parecía creer con toda su alma que Robin era la persona más inteligente del universo y que siempre tendría algún plan para solucionar mágicamente la situación.

—Primero necesitamos saber lo que está pasando y desgraciadamente, dudo que Raven nos quiera hablar de eso— Respondió el chico maravilla quien estaba pensando la manera en la cual podrían hacer hablar a Raven.

—Bueno, tal vez ella agradecería que le diéramos un poco de té de hierbas ¿Verdad?— Pregunto Starfire, Robin simplemente le sonrió y le acaricio su mejilla con cariño. Cyborg simplemente decidió limpiar todo el desastre.

—Estoy seguro que lo hará— respondió Robin en voz baja.

Starfire siempre quería ayudar a sus amigos de alguna manera. Robin simplemente observo como su novia se dirigía a la cocina para prepararle el té a su amiga. Sinceramente el comportamiento de Raven estaba preocupando a Robin. Ella parecía estar perdiendo el control sobre sus poderes y sabía que llegaría el momento donde un simple descuido seria devastador, no solo para ella, si no también para el resto de sus compañeros o inclusive para toda Jump City. Decidió dirigirse a su habitación y comenzó a revisar algunos de sus archivos personales. Se trataban de los archivos de cada uno de sus compañeros y sus orígenes. Eran archivos breves ya que cada uno de los titanes parecían tener momentos de su vida que no querían ser archivados. El único archivo que era bastante extenso pertenecía a Starfire simplemente porque se habían vuelto inseparables y ella le había revelado cosas de su pasado…un muy inquietante y perturbador pasado que había tenido que soportar su novia.

Finalmente encontró el archivo perteneciente a Raven y lo abrió esperando encontrar por lo menos una pista sobre lo que pasaba. Sin embargo al abrirlo, el chico maravilla comenzó a tambalearse en un estado completo de shock y terror. Todas las paginas estaban en blanco, excepto una que tenía cuatro manchas de sangre que le recordaban a los ojos de Trigon.

Starfire se dirigía a la habitación de Raven con un té de manzanillas recién preparado, no sin antes pasar a la habitación de Robin para saber si habría encontrado ya una solución al problema. Cuando Starfire entro en la habitación del chico maravilla se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que Robin estaba sosteniendo y lo nervioso que estaba.

—Robin… ¿Qué está pasando?— pregunto Starfire algo asustada.

—No tengo idea, Star…pero parece que esto es mucho más grave que Raven simplemente perdiendo el control de sus poderes, es de vital importancia que descubramos lo que está ocurriendo—explicó Robin quien se dio la vuelta, solo para ser recibido por el rostro de Starfire completamente pálido, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y mostrando el miedo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Robin simplemente la beso en la frente en un intento de consolarla y calmarla no solo a ella, si no también a él mismo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven escucho como alguien ligeramente tocaba a su puerta y eso hizo que la hechicera se pusiera nerviosa.

—Rae… ¿Qué está pasando?— pregunto Chico Bestia completamente preocupado— Tu jamás pierdes el control de tus poderes así…ni siquiera cuando te juego una broma…quiero ayudarte, Rae. Y no sé si pueda hacerlo, pero quiero intentarlo…o por lo menos, hacerte sentir que no estas solas en esto…te juro por todo lo que amo que si por lo menos me dices que te está pasando, te dejare en paz—

Chico Bestia estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero en ese momento para su completa sorpresa, la puerta de Raven comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, ocultándose bajo su capa y dándole la espalda. Chico Bestia no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente entro en la habitación, una vez dentro la puerta se cerró rápidamente. Deslizo sus brazos alrededor de ella y sintió como ella comenzó a temblar por un momento. Pero él se negó a soltarla, pensando que si la llegaba a soltar, ella se marcharía para siempre.

Lentamente inclino su cabeza hacia adelante para poder verla mejor.

— ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?— pregunto ella, Chico Bestia sintió un escalofrió que le llego hasta la medula cuando escucho el miedo y la desesperación en su tono de voz.

Su miedo era puro e innegable, que fluía como una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba sosteniendo fuertemente su capa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Recordar que, Rae?— pregunto Chico Bestia quien aún no entendía de lo que hablaba la hechicera.

Pero ella no le prestó atención a la pregunta. En cambio tan solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos y Chico Bestia pudo ver el miedo que transmitían aquellos ojos violetas que casi siempre solo mostraban indiferencia.

—Chico Bestia…tengo miedo de morir— susurro ella.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo Chico Bestia completamente sorprendido y esperando haber oído mal. Raven simplemente aparto su mirada. Ahora lo único que podía ver el mutante, era los mechones de cabello violeta que de deslizaban a un lado de su cabeza.

—Chico Bestia…—susurro nuevamente Raven llamando la atención de Chico Bestia.

— ¿Si, Rae?— pregunto Chico Bestia algo tenso.

—Yo…aun no pienso darme por vencida…pero…crees que… ¿Podrías ayudarme?— pregunto ella, aquella pregunta sonaba como la de una niña pidiéndole un favor a su padre o hermano.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!—exclamo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

—Gracias…escucha yo no te puedo decir mucho por el momento…pero… ¿Podrías venir aquí mañana a la medianoche?— pregunto ella quien de nuevo lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Su pálida piel de porcelana brillaba por una fina capa de sudor y sus ojos violetas le imploraban su ayuda. Al verlos, al ver aquel miedo y dolor que se apoderaba de ella, el mutante no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces.

—Claro que sí, puedes contar conmigo, Rae— respondió él, asintiendo con su cabeza. Por primera vez él no decidió arruinar el momento con algún tonto comentario. Tan pronto como él respondió, Raven desapareció en un agujero negro, tele transportándose a sí misma fuera de su habitación. Chico Bestia estuvo en shock debido a esto y rápidamente salió de la habitación de la hechicera. Se dirigió a la sala común esperando encontrarla en ese lugar, sin embargo la habitación se encontraba vacía, lentamente se acercó a la ventana y se preguntó dónde se habría marchado la hechicera. Observo el cielo y tan solo vio oscuridad, nubes de tormenta se encontraban bloqueando los matutinos rayos del sol y simplemente suspiro. Pronto escucho como las puertas de la sala se abrieron y de ella entraron sus amigos.

—Muy bien, Chico Bestia ¿Qué demonios está pasando?— pregunto Cyborg. Robin simplemente observo a Chico Bestia esperando su respuesta y Starfire oculta detrás de la capa de su novio dándole al mutante una mirada de preocupación.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Como dije, los capítulos no son muy largos, pero la autora siempre encontró la manera de dejarlo en un punto interesante y así animar a la gente a seguir leyendo esta historia.<p>

Ahora este capítulo estuvo principalmente enfocado a mostrarnos las reacciones de los Titanes sobre lo que está comenzando a ocurrir, además de que aquí comienza poco a poco a desarrollarse la futura relación de Chico Bestia y Raven.

Sinceramente espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben, si encuentran cualquier error háganmelo saber a través de un comentario o si tan solo quieren felicitarme a mi y a la autora tambien será bienvenido, ya saben que algo de motivación no hace nada de daño, cualquier comentario mientras no sea ofensivo, será bienvenido.


	3. Una charla entre padre e hija

Y para su deleite, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta grandiosa historia.

Al igual que mis otras actualizaciones, me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, pero espero que realmente disfruten del capítulo de este día. Y quisiera agradecerle a todas aquellas personas que dejaron un comentario, esto lo hago por ustedes chicos, así que disfrútenlo.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes, así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad y lo son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo por traducirles esta historia._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Tercer Cuadrante<strong>_

_**Capítulo 3: Una charla entre padre e hija**_

Chico Bestia observo a sus compañeros de equipo y comenzó a rascarse su nuca con claro nerviosismo.

—Yo, realmente no sé lo que le pasa a Raven. Ella me dijo que…ella no quiere morir, no tengo idea de lo que eso quiere decir, pero…creo que ella lo dijo en serio. Lo que significa que…yo…que nosotros tenemos que hacer algo…por la persona que amo— explico Chico Bestia susurrando la última parte para sí mismo.

Todos los titanes en ese momento estaban completamente preocupados, especialmente cuando se trataba de Raven ya que ella siempre ocultaba sus problemas del mundo.

— ¿Dónde está ella ahora?— pregunto Robin rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado. Chico Bestia se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, ya que se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de adonde fue la hechicera.

—No lo sé— respondió sinceramente el mutante bastante preocupado.

— ¿Ella no se encuentra durmiendo en su habitación?— pregunto Starfire con curiosidad a lo cual Chico Bestia respondió negando con la cabeza.

Cyborg frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del mutante, presiono un botón en su brazo y encendiendo una pequeña pantalla, presiono un par de botones y espero unos momento, su ceño fruncido se profundizo cuando en la pantalla apareció "Raven: Ubicación desconocida".

—Ella apago su comunicador— explico Cyborg completamente preocupado.

Robin tan solo suspiro y comenzó a masajearse la frente.

—Por el momento solo vamos a esperar. Conociendo a Raven, ella sabe lo que está haciendo y obviamente ella quiere o necesita estar sola— explico Robin con impotencia.

Cyborg simplemente suspiro de frustración y Starfire solamente asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Todos realmente estaban preocupados por el bienestar de su amiga.

— ¿Dónde está Chico Bestia?— pregunto Robin dándose cuenta de que el titán de color verde se había ido.

Todos miraron a su alrededor pero no vieron nada. Robin entonces observo por la ventana solamente para darse cuenta de cómo un gorrión de color verde volaba hacia la ciudad.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven corrió rápidamente por las calles de Jump City, esquivando y chocando contra la gente que se interponía en su camino. Algunos le gritaron furiosamente por haberlos empujado o lanzarlos al suelo con fuerza, pero a la hechicera no le importo y siguió corriendo. Finalmente llego a las afueras de la ciudad, ella simplemente salto con fuerza mientras murmuraba su mantra y comenzó a volar. Ella voló lo más rápido posible hacia un área completamente alejada de la carretera. Descendió lentamente en el bosque solo para escuchar un pacífico silencio. Ella simplemente respiro hondo y se apoyó contra un árbol mientras disfrutaba de aquel silencio. Cerró los ojos y asumió la posición del loto, comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente, necesitaba prepararse para viajar de nuevo a su mente, pues cada vez se estaba volviendo más difícil.

—Azarath, Metrion…— Raven suspiro de frustración al fallar en recordar el siguiente nombre— Azarath, Metrion…Zynthos—

Acto seguido el chakra en su frente comenzó a brillar intensamente y pronto el alma de Raven se encontró viajando a lo más profundo de su mente. Su cuerpo físico abrió los ojos que ahora brillaban de un intenso color blanco y comenzó a recitar su mantra.

Dentro de su mente, Raven se encontraba de pie sobre una plataforma rocosa. Unos segundos después, Raven se dio cuenta de una figura humanoide oculta en una capa de color violeta dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella.

—Hola Pasión— saludo Raven con frialdad a dicha emoción. Pasión se retiró la capucha que cubria su rostro para revelar a una versión idéntica de Raven con algunos cambios, su cabello era largo llegándole hasta la cintura y tenía unos labios pintados de color rojo idéntico a la sangre.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te he visto Raven ¿Finalmente vas a dejarme salir, querida?— pregunto la emoción con un tono de voz lujurioso.

—Necesito hablar con Trigon, trae a Ira, Odio y Dolor en este instante— Ordeno la hechicera entrecerrando sus ojos e ignorando aquella pregunta.

—Tu eres una horrible persona— gruño la emoción quien rápidamente se marchó volando.

Raven noto que Pasión traía puesto un par de zapatos de tacón en lugar de las botas estándares que no solo llevaba Raven, si no también sus otras emociones. Raven simplemente suspiro de frustración. Unos segundos después tres portales de color negro aparecieron frente a ella y de esos portales surgieron las tres emoticlones: Ira, Dolor y Odio las cuales miraban fijamente a la hechicera.

Tanto el Odio como la Rabia mostraban cuatro ojos de color rojo como los de Trigon, mientras que Dolor poseía una versión aburrida de los ojos violetas de Raven. Ira se acercó a la hechicera mientras le sonreía mostrándole sus afilados colmillos.

—Hola Raven— saludo la emoticlone maliciosamente.

Raven en cambio no se dejó intimidar por su emoticlone y mantuvo su mirada firme sobre ella, no tenía tiempo para discutir con la más oscura de sus personalidades

—Ira, Odio…necesito hablar con Trigon ahora— exigió Raven.

Ambas emoticlones sonrieron con una morbosa alegría. Acto seguido quedaron frente a frente y comenzaron a recitar en perfecta armonía algo en un idioma desconocido. Los chakras en sus frentes comenzaron a brillar intensamente, mientras una energía oscura las comenzó a cubrir y empezaron a flotar en el aire. Unos segundos después comenzaron a dar vueltas rápidamente hasta que se fusionaron, un resplandor rojo obligo a Raven a cerrar sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, delante de ella se encontraba Trigon.

—Hola hija— saludo Trigon burlonamente, pero Raven se mantuvo firme ante su padre.

— ¿Qué has hecho?— pregunto la hechicera al enorme demonio de color rojo.

— ¿De que estas hablando, querida?— pregunto el demonio dándole a su hija una siniestra mirada con sus cuatro ojos.

— ¡Tú sabes perfectamente bien de lo que estoy hablando!— grito Raven soltando un gruñido gutural— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabeza que ahora no puedo recordar el nombre del tercer planeta?—

La sonrisa de Trigon se amplió al ver la reacción de la hechicera.

—Le di aquellos recuerdos al Amor, una de tus emociones más olvidadas. Ella podría darte la información que tanto deseas…pero presiento que no te la dará tan fácilmente— explico Trigon mientras reía amargamente antes de desintegrase de nuevo en Odio e Ira.

—Ustedes dos pueden irse. Dolor te quiero aquí. Ira, dile al Amor que quiero verla— ordeno Raven.

Ambas emoticlones no les quedo de otra que obedecer a la hechicera. Ambas se marcharon por un portal oscuro, unos minutos después surgió otro portal del cual salió una emoticlone que al igual que las demás es idéntica a Raven solo que esta no traía puesta ninguna capa y su vestimenta consistía en un leotardo color dorado. Raven se estremeció al ver aquel color tan brillante y Dolor simplemente gimió de disgusto. El cinturón del Amor también era diferente al de Raven ya que eran de color rosa en vez de rojo. El chakra en la frente del Amor igualmente era diferente ya que tenía forma de corazón e igualmente era de color rosa. El Amor simplemente le regalo una cálida sonrisa a Raven.

— ¿Me llamaste Raven?— pregunto el Amor calmadamente.

—Sí, necesito que me días el nombre del planeta que se encuentra en el tercer cuadrante— le pidió Raven con simpleza, entonces se sorprendió al ver como el Amor vacilo un poco.

—Si…vamos a dar un pequeño repaso, umm…tú ya deberías de saber el nombre ya que es tu mente después de todo. Pero tal vez…si llegaras a traer a…Chico Bestia…yo podría ser capaz de decírselo a él— explico Amor sonriendo ante la idea de poder ver a Chico Bestia.

Raven comenzó a entrar en pánico. Su secreto más resguardado estaba en peligro de ser revelado. Amor fácilmente podría decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Chico Bestia, se había prometido a si misma que se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba. Raven sin embargo descubrió que había una forma de evitar eso, ella podría traer a Chico Bestia a su mente, que el Amor rápidamente le dijera lo que quería saber y largarse lo más rápido posible. No era el mejor plan y era bastante probable que algo saliera mal, pero valía la pena ya que en serio necesitaba esa información.

—Está bien, tú ganas…pero más te vale no decirle aquello— ordeno Raven con un gruñido.

Amor simplemente le regalo una cálida sonrisa antes de desaparecer y entonces Raven observo fijamente a Dolor.

—Lo única razón por la que te quería presente es para decirte que mejor te tranquilices. Se supone que no debo mostrar emoción alguna y tú no estás ayudando— dijo Raven con firmeza.

El Dolor simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer igualmente. Raven suspiro con cansancio antes de volver a la realidad. Si era sincera consigo misma, se sentía un poco mejor. Sin embargo estuvo a punto de volver a entrar en pánico ya que cuando recupero por completo la conciencia, Chico Bestia se encontraba mirándola fijamente completamente preocupado.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo de hoy, realmente espero que les haya gustado y espero no tardar tanto con la siguiente actualización.<p>

Ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, son por aquellas personas que me dejan un comentario que continúo esta historia, de nuevo lo hago por ustedes mis queridos lectores.


End file.
